


Sweet Little Lies

by Lost_in_abyss



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_abyss/pseuds/Lost_in_abyss
Summary: Isak valterson was not a failure or the gay kid who was bullied at school. Isak valterson was not the weakling who had eloped from his home because his mom was too much handle. He wasn’t the science nerd who was always grumpy that people tried not to mess with him.No, Isak valterson was the rising prodigy that Norway had seen in a while. Then why does he have the urge to run away?





	Sweet Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may get very dark but no promises!

_Isak valterson_ even the name seems not to sound correct right now. All he wants is to run away from his desolate house, change his name and emerge as a new person. He knows it’s difficult. He had always been so homesick. Where ever he went, he missed his home – the city of Oslo was a beauty to behold at night. There was a gentle calmness that always seemed to gravitate him towards his homeland.  
Nothing better than home.  
So why did he have the urge to run away?  
He wish he could have answered with simple –“just I needed to start anew”.  
But it wasn’t that. Isak valterson was not a failure or the gay kid who was bullied at school. Isak valterson was not the weakling who had eloped from his home because his mom was too much handle. He wasn’t the science nerd who was always grumpy that people tried not to mess with him.  
No, Isak valterson was the rising prodigy that Norway had seen in a while. He was the teenage actor who aced his first role owning the hearts of his country and millions outside his homeland. He was the proud gay kid who joined pride with a smile and shouted to the whole world –“I am gay and I am proud of it”.  
Honestly he never expected to get through the audition. He was with his gang, friends for life – Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus when the fliers were passed around. At that moment his friends thought it would be fun to try a hand in it. Honestly who gives a fuck?!  
But maybe something did happen. Maybe his blonde curls and chubby cheeks made him look like an innocent baby but whatever it is before he knew he had started acting in it and before he knew four seasons had passed. By the end of the series, there were more than teenagers who were rounding upon him eagerly for autographs. There were men and women supporting him and complimenting. Everywhere he went he was welcomed with warm smiles. Honestly it was new. It was a bit overwhelming. But hey who cares.  
If fame meant more money to heal his mother and look after his sister, lea – he was more than happy to oblige for few selfies and hugs from passer-by. Honestly there were nothing but heartwarming compliments all along his career. He secretly loved these admiration.  
Until one day it was too much. It was around the time he was doing his third movie and he was already the youngest actor to win an award at the age of 18. His fame was going up more than ever. He had gone for a local campaign supporting orphaned children when someone grabbed him from behind and shouted –“YOU FAG! I BET YOU ARE DELICIOUS WHEN YOU ARE TAKING UP DICKS IN YOUR ASS”.  
Isak should have retorted with a sarcastic comment, he should have punched and yelled him. He shouldn’t have cared about his reputation like when he was younger when he used to get into fights. Instead he was paralyzed with a deep fear that he had never felt. As if it wasn’t safe for him anymore. His best friend Jonas was there steering him into his car and soothing him by rubbing his back but the paranoia he felt wasn’t easy to be shook off and it was the beginning of the new things.  
Or in other words, he got freaking Bodyguards!  
He who loved to sit alone with his thoughts and smile at his best friends hideous jokes and Magnus hook-up stories now had to sit with guys hovering over him. Thankfully they did not wear black suits or that would have made his high school days unbearable.  
But once he entered his uni, he realized that it was hard to concentrate on both academics and acting career. So there came his personal assistant, Vilde and that’s how he had drifted away from his friends. There were many other reasons (which he didn’t want to tell now) yet he know he was insufferable. There were no more easy banters, lame stories they the boys used to have and over the years he had learnt to shut in himself.  
And that’s why he is tired. After having 7 years of experience in acting careers and making big digit salary, he wanted nothing but to run away so that he can smile because he wanted to and not because he needed. The thoughts were all over the place and he knew he should have consulted someone or talked with Jonas. But he wasn’t in a position in do dat.  
So instead he did the next best option, he sneaked into KB, where he knew the waiter, Julian, a guy who had crush on him on high school, and asked him to open it before 6 a.m. So that nobody would interrupt him. No fucking body guards, Vilde or autographs- just him and the thoughts.  
Maybe that was the reason, he didn’t look up when he headed out still wrapped in his thoughts. Maybe that was why when he heard a yelp he didn’t look down to see someone crouching down holding his toes.  
“Fucking hell! Oh god! Fucking hell! Oh man! I think my toe is broken! I can’t feel my legs!” he heard the man muttering in pain. Before Isak could apologize for hitting him and making the pile of books that the stranger carried fall over his feet, the man looked up.  
_Blue eyes_ , blue like the ocean was staring back at him. Even in pain his face was the most beautiful thing Isak had ever seen and as he knelt down to help him he knew one thing – ' _Isak valterson_ had never felt anything like this in his life'.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thankyou for reading this!  
> this is my first ever fan fic and there may be a lot of mistake ( as english is not my native language).  
> Anyways, i have a pretty good plot in my mind (dark, angst and cheesy) but will only update if the readers want to continue.  
> So, please comment and let me know!! (waiting eagerly :p)  
> P.s : The title is from the song -'I and Love and You ' by Avett brothers


End file.
